Lo que uno menos se espera
by Bones Everywhere
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si B&B se conocieron semanas antes del primer caso? Primer fic, por favor. Revise.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy nueva aquí y decidí escribir esto. Primer fic.

Bones no me pertenece, si así fuera sería rica & mantendría a Emily & David encerrados en mi sótano.

Cada día tiene un sentido

La famosa antropóloga Temperance Brennan, no se esperaba lo que pasaría hoy. Ella había ido a muchos países de América del Sur a desenterrar cadáveres y tratar de hallar nuevos descubrimientos que ayuden a saber quienes somos.. Ella era atea, desde peque a fue abandonada por sus padres y hermano, tuvo que vivir en hogares de acogida donde a veces los niños recibían maltratos. Es verdad, ella tuvo uno infancia traumática. Tuvo que ir a cada lugar de acogida uno peor que otro.

Estaba acostumbrada a su vida, era autosuficiente. No necesitaba de nadie.

El Agente Seeley Booth, el mejor francotirador del mundo, ex ranger, luego decidió unirse al FBI ya que el era un hombre de acción, nunca encontró alguien a quien amar. Su primera novia Rebeca a la que le propuso matrimonio no acepto. Pero tuvo un hijo con ella. Al que llama Parker. Su vida no fue un modelo, es más su padre fue un alcohólico, él protegía a su hermano pequeño Jared. Su abuelo los crió después de que su padre se marchó . Así siguió su vida..

Era un día normal en el día de Temperance Brennan, trabajaba como siempre, lo que no supo es que ese día cambiaría para siempre. Ese día conoció a el agente especial Seeley Booth, un completo arrogante macho alfa.. Desde el día en que lo vio supo que no quería nada con él. El era tan egocéntrico y ella era tan inteligente para caer en su trampa.

Se dice que después del odio viene el amor. Será verdad esta distintiva frase? Al parecer sí.. Ellos lo demuestran, como se dice, lo normal es aburrido y lo extraordinario es tan original.

El Agente Booth en su oficina, haciendo su respectivo papeleo cuando de repente:

Agente Booth- dijo el subdirector Hacker, sentándose en el escritorio en frente de é.

Si. Subdirector Hacker, Diga que se le ofrece- dijo pensando que algo ven a tras esa visita.

Necesito que nos haga un favor, sabe que es el mejor en su campo. No hay nadie como usted Bueno, el punto es, se ha encontrado un cadáver en avanzado estado de descomposición. Para resolverlo necesitamos ayuda de científicos, para eso usted debe ser nuestro enlace con el Instituto Jeffersonian.

Qué dice? dijo de manera suplicante..

Eso quiere decir que tendría que trabajar con un científico dijo de mala gana. El sabía que los científicos, o como les dice él squints, era problemáticos. Pero igual con eso podrá tener más opciones en vez de solo hacer papeleo cosa que le aburría

Piénselo Agente Booth- le dijo Tendría más oportunidades, además tendría una excelente compañera.

Compañera? dijo de manera interrogativa Si, así es. Pero igual yo soy el jefe aquí , así que va a a aceptar el trabajo y punto. le dijo exigiéndole..

Esta bien. Acepto dijo de mala gana..

Al salir de la oficina, se dio contra su escritorio y se dijo así mismo.. Genial. Ahora trabajar con un científica. Qué más puedo pedir? - Dijo de manera sarcástica.

Brennan estaba sentada en su escritorio terminando un papeleo de unas recientes momias, cuando de pronto el Dr. Goodman entra :

Dra. Brennan, un minuto. dijo de manera despreocupada.

Si, Dr Goodman dijo ella Necesito que haga de enlace entre el Jeffersonian y el FBI- dijo sin rodeos. El sabía que la doctora era así de sincera y directa, así que fue directo al punto..

Pero. Por qué ? pregunto al menos quería saber antes de aceptar o algo así-

Porque, es muy inteligente y ayudar a a resolver homicidios que no han sido resueltos.. dijo

Yo no soy activo de nadie, y si no quiero no debería hacerlo- dijo ella.

Debería hacerlo porque yo soy el jefe aquí . Usted es la antrópologa pero yo soy el jefe y hará lo que le digo.

Lo que no sabía es que tendría un compañero y peor que sería él

Parecía que todo iba a ser como cualquier otro día, según Dr. Goodman a ella se le iba a notificar el día en el que tendría que ir a trabajar con el FBI. Pero el destino les tendría preparado otra sorpresa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos. Espero que le guste este capítulo. Les aviso que si desean seguir leyendo esta historia, el próxima capítulo está escrito en 1ra persona por parte de Brennan. **

**Les agradezco mucho a quienes estén leyendo esto. Muchas Gracias. **

**¿Cómo están llevando el hiatus? Yo estoy desesperada, muero por ver otra vez a B&B encubiertos, amaré ese episodio. Como sabrán hay votaciones y al parecer Castle está ganando, no tengo nada malo en contra de esa serie por si acaso. Pero ¿Dónde está el Bones Fandom?. :'(**

**Por si quieren votar aquí está el link. features/best-of-2012/vote/poll/SpecialFeatures:list:best-couple. Pasen la voz, aunque estemos muy abajo. 6to lugar. :'(. **

**Sin nada más que decir, el capítulo.**

**Bones no me pertenece. ¿Qué no haría yo si me perteneciera?**

Capítulo 2. Destino.

Ese día estaba muy frío, todo se ponía de acuerdo para fastidiar a Seeley Booth para colmo también llovía, la calle recién comenzaba a secarse, por lo que había charcos por todas partes.

Después de su reunión con Hacker, sabía que su día no iba a ser de lo muy bueno.

¿Compañera? ¿Quién necesita una? Para colmo será una de esa geniecitos que creen que saben todo, las detesto. – decía Booth.

Venía pensando en todo lo que pasaría trabajando en equipo con una sabelotodo. Sabía que a lo mejor no le gustaría, pero lo hecho, hecho está. No había nada que hacer.

Temperance Brennan estaba esperando su carro, cuando, un carro con una gran velocidad pasa violentamente, echándole barro, enojada, grita. Vio como el carro para. Era un carro poco común ,negro parecía ser un van del gobierno, no quería analizarlo estaba tan enojada por eso...

¿Qué mierda? ¿Como puede ser posible uno no puede estar parada porque la mojan? – decía enojada..

Vio como un hombre de ojos castaños, sale del carro…

¿Qué te pasa Idiota? Acaso no ves por donde andas. ¡Mira lo que me hiciste! – Grito toda exasperada, sus ojos irradiaban ira.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora es mi culpa que llueva pero que te pasa? – Le dijo...

Si, pues es tu culpa, o que crees que quise embarrarme de lodo accidentalmente por un estúpido que no sabe conducir – le dijo subiendo su tono de voz.

¿Acaso me acabas de decir estúpido? – se le acercó peligrosamente. Ella vio como su ojos eran hermosos, pero se acordó lo que le hizo y se alejo.

Todos estaban alrededor de esta pelea verbal en la calle

Si, eres un estúpido, a leguas se ve, no hay necesidad de hacértelo saber- le dijo .

¿Sabes qué? Me voy no es mi culpa que este ahí parada. Quédate sola y embarrada. – le dijo perdiendo su paciencia

¿Pero qué? Ni siquiera me vas a dar algo para secarme después de todo es tu culpa no? – le dijo..

Está bien, pero súbete al auto, estás armando un espectáculo - dijo abriéndole la puerta de la van.

Está bien. Pero ¿A dónde iremos?

Mi casa está más cerca – dijo él

Entonces vamos- dijo ella.

En la casa de Booth, lo primero que vio ella fue su apartamento, no era tan lujoso, era como cualquier departamento de soltero se sentía muy incómodo mojada, pero no dejaba de observar cada rincón de ese apartamento.

Entonces dijo:

¿Qué esperas? ¿Que muera de hipotermia o qué? Me muero de frío, dame algo para cambiarme o cubrirme al menos – le dijo alzando el tono de voz.

Para colmo que te traigo a casa, me gritas- se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Ambos derrochaban tanta tensión sexual.

Pues, si ¡TU ME MOJASTE, IMBECIL!- grito furiosamente Brennan. Estaba harta de esta situación, lo único que quería era irse de ahí.

Cuando se distrajo se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de ella.

El tenía buenos músculos, se lo veía. Ella se sentía atraída sexualmente por él. Ambos eran adultos sexualmente activos.

Aléjate de mí, se artes marciales y quedarías muy pero muy lastimado- Gritó dando 3 pasos hacia atrás cuando chocó con la puerta.

Así que me golpearás, pues inténtalo. – dijo Booth. Ella quería satisfacer sus necesidades biológicas, hace tiempo que no tenía sexo y necesitaba eso. Necesitaba liberarse, librarse de esa presión y estrés que tenía.

Comenzaron a gritar otra vez, pero en ese momento, sus narices estaban muy cerca. Se besaron apasionadamente.

Ella rodeaba sus piernas, mientras el la besaba con pasión, no sabe como terminaron así. El sabía que ella era caliente, desde el momento en el que la vio gritándole, sabía que la necesitaba, sería un buen polvo, nada más.

Sería el mejor sexo que tendría en su vida porque decir que no.

Se besaban en la puerta, ella le quitaba la camisa, mientras el le quitaba la falda, necesitaban esto. Lo necesitaban, ambos era buenos en la cama. Al llegar a la cama dejaron un rastro de ropa en el camino a la habitación.

Oh, sí, sabes cómo hacer esto. Sigue así- gemía Brennan.

Poco a poco la ropa desaparecía, hasta quedar desnudos.

Booth disfrutaba de sus pechos.

Tienes las tetas más increíbles que he visto- decía Booth.

La acorralaba contra el colchón. Sus manos estaban en todas partes.

¡Ya basta de esto! Ahora, dentro de mí o pagarás- decía ansiosamente Brennan.

Ya mismo, primor.- dijo Booth. En ese momento la penetró y comenzaron los gemidos más fuertes, Booth la tenía en donde quería, pidiendo más. El la golpeaba con más fuerza en cada empuje dándole todo de él.

Más rápido- gritaba Brennan.

Oh, sí nena, ya casi. Ven a mí cariño.

Ese orgasmo fue devastador. El mejor sexo en su vida.

Booth cayó encima de ella, había sido lo mejor. El se sentía muy bien dentro de ella, lentamente salió de ella y se fue al otro lado de la cama.

Poco a poco las respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ¿Hay alguien aquí? Bueno una pena que Bones y Emily hayan perdido pero no importa. Todos sabemos que se merecían el premio. Además Emily fue TT. **

**Háganme saber si desean que continue con el fic, si recibo reviews, sabré que están pendientes de esta historia. Gracias por leer. **

**Me disculpo por demorar en actualizar pero he estado muy ocupada. **

Capítulo 3: Consecuencias.

Lentamente me desperté, cuando me di cuenta no era mi casa, estaba desnuda, tampoco conocía muy bien el brazo que rodeaba mi cintura. Tenía mucha sed, pero no sabía cómo moverme, ese hombre me tenía muy arrinconada contra él. No lo conocía, sólo sé que fue el imbécil que me empapó.

De repente, recordé todo lo que sucedió anoche, debía reconocerlo fue el mejor sexo en mi vida, este hombre es muy pero muy bueno en la cama.

Soy de esas personas que no creen en relaciones monógamas, sólo decidí aliviar mis impulsos biológicos, sólo aliviar la tensión. Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba ¿Cómo decir, no?

Lentamente salí de sus brazos y fui a tomar un poco de agua.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer. Lentamente tomé mi ropa del piso, cuando sentí que me miraban era él, él desconocido.

Se levantó y ví toda su perfecta anatomía, este hombre era un adonis. Esa mirada era tan penetrante. Me miraba fijamente se me acercaba lentamente con su encantadora sonrisa.

¿Otra Ronda? Me pregunta fijamente. _No sé que decirle tener sexo con él, pero creo que debería irme. _

Mmm, no creo que debo irme.

Se me acerca hasta que siento la pared en mi espalda.

¿Estás segura?- me pregunta. Porque al parecer tu cuerpo dice otra cosa.

Maldigo mi cuerpo está reaccionando a los estímulos de verlo a él desnudo. Malditas hormonas.

Sí le digo, _engañándome a mi misma, quiero volver a hacerlo. Debo ir a trabajar_.

Cuando me doy cuenta, me está besando apasionadamente y caemos en la cama otra vez. Sus manos están en todas partes y reanudamos este juego de pasión.

Me arrastra hasta su cama y me besa hasta dejarme sin respiración, siento su erección en mi estómago. Comienza a quitarme mi ropa. En ese momento no puedo tener ni un pensamiento coherente.

Y otra vez estaba debajo de él reanudando ese juego de pasión.

Este hombre sabía cómo tocar.

Cuando ya estamos totalmente saciados, miro el reloj y salgo desesperada de la cama. Son las 9, llegaré tarde al trabajo.

Debo llegar al Jeffersonian, Ángela me cuestionará y preguntará todo al respecto. Agotador. Justo ahora no quiero responder preguntas. Debo hacer un papeleo de las nuevas momias que llegaron de Egipto e identificar unos restos en el limbo.

¿Ya te vas? – me pregunta con sus hermosos ojos que estoy seguro derretirían a cualquiera.

Sí, debo ir a trabajar.

No me has dicho donde trabajas.

Ni te diré, tu no sabes nada de mí y yo no sé nada de ti. Esto fue sexo casual y por tu culpa.

Eso no decías cuando me besabas. _Estaba viéndome con esa mirada y esa sonrisa encantadora. No, Brennan, quítate esos pensamientos debes ir a trabajar. Me reprendí momentáneamente. _

Adiós le dije, se me acerco y me volvió a besar.

Eso fue un beso de despedido, espero lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias por el sexo.

_Pero ¡Qué arrogante era este hombre! Nunca había conocido a nadie como él. Es tan arrogante y desesperante, además de que es muy mandón en la cama. _

Lo aleje porque si seguíamos así, no saldría de esa habitación.

Adiós desconocido.

Adiós desconocida.

Así dejé ese departamento, aún con mi ropa toda sucia. Lo ví parado en su puerta viéndome partir.

No lo volvería a ver de eso estaba segura. No quería volverlo a ver.

_Recuerda Brennan, tal cosa como el amor no existe y tú no estás enamorada de nadie y nunca lo has estado._

**_¿Qué les pareció? Reviews son muy apreciados. Hagame saber que piensa. _**

**_Sólo a 3 días de ver a B&B encubiertos. Oh sí, GENIAL!3_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos. Lo siento por actualizar tan tarde, creí que a nadie le interesaba la historia y la iba a dejar en hiatus. Pero bueno recibí varios reviews que me hicieron cambiar de opinión. Gracias por alimentar este espíritu escritor. **_

_**Bueno, es corto. Espero sigan atentos con la historia. Agradezco mucho los reviews. **_

_**Bones obvio no me pertenece, si me perteneciera ya tuviéramos una escena de cama entre Booth & Brennan. **_

_Capítulo 4_

La Dra. Brennan es de esas personas que lo controlan todo y no podía creer que llegaría tarde al trabajo eran más de las 8 y aún iba en un taxi a su casa ya que tuvo que irse con su ropa sucia llena de barro de ayer.

De repente aparecieron esos vívidos recuerdos de esa noche de puro pasión y lujuria. Cuando menos se dio cuenta el chofer le decía que llegó a su casa. Estaba distraída.

Se bajó rápido e inmediatamente subió a su apartamento a darse una ducha, cambiarse e irse lo más rápido que podía al Jeffersonian.

_Soy muy puntual no sé qué rayos me pasó anoche, se me fue el tiempo con ese hombre. No volverá a pasar y no lo volveré a ver. Listo. _

_De algo estoy segura, llegaré tarde al trabajo y no tengo ni una excusa. Además soy mala mentirosa. Angela preguntará y preguntará que estuve haciendo y sé que no me dejará en paz hasta que le diga algo._

Mientras tanto en en Jeffersonian:

Guauauaua esto es un milagro más de las 9 y la Dra. Brennan no llega.

Ya, Hodgins déjela en paz, seguro se quedó dormida.

¿Dormida? Ange, es la Dra. Brennan. Ella nunca se queda dormida . Nunca.

El sonido de la tarjeta de ingreso a la plataforma hizo eco y vieron a la Dra. Brennan subir inmediatamente.

Buenos días.

Buenas tardes dirás honey, es tarde. ¿Qué te sucedió?

Nada, yo estaba atendiendo unos asuntos- contestó fríamente mientras miraba el conjunto de restos que había llegado esta mañana.

No te lo creo, algo te sucedió y lo sabré. Vas a ver. Con eso Angela salió rápidamente hacia su oficina ya que odiaba ver los cadáveres. Ella era nueva ahí había aceptado el trabajo por Brennan, ya que ella la busco. Le había dicho que su talento era necesario para el trabajo antropológico, pero luego se dedico a hacer reconstrucciones faciales de las víctimas.

Y ¿Dr. Hodgins que encontró? Espero que sea algo bueno e importante en esta investigación.

La verdad aún no como sabrá el cadáver llegó esta mañana lo trajo el FBI y no he tenido tiempo ya que esperaba que viera los restos tal como vinieron de la escena del crimen y así no alterar nada.

En ese caso muy bien Dr. Hodgins. Enseguida reviso los restos y luego hará su trabajo- le decía- Y no sé olvide cada detalle es importante en este caso.

Si, tiene razón Dra. Brennan- respondía mientras se ponía los guantes y recogía muestras de plantas en los zapatos.

Y por favor cuando se vaya dígale al Sr. Addy que venga inmediatamente.

Ok, Dra. Brennan.

Con eso salió el Dr. Hodgins salió directamente de la plataforma a su oficina y a buscar a Zack.

Al instante el Sr. Addy estaba entrando en la plataforma.

Buenos días, Sr. Addy. Por favor verifique y catalogue los daños ocasionados en los huesos y luego cuando regrese los quiero sin tejido- ordenó bruscamente.

Si, Dra. Brennan. Al instante.

Sin alguien me necesita estaré en mi oficina.

Apresuradamente salió de la plataforma hacia su oficina. Estaba revisando su correo cuando Angela entra a su oficina.

Hey, Brennan. Bueno vas a hablar porque llegaste tarde hoy.¿ Acaso fue por un buen polvo? Porque si es así te felicito. – mientras la abrazaba –

Ya, Angela me vas a dejar sin respiración. Bueno, pues si tanto quieres saber te cuento.

Dale, cariño. ¡CUENTA TODO!

Con eso Brennan comienza toda la historia.

Ayer mientras estaba afuera, un idiota me embarró de lodo y dijo que yo tenía la culpa. Comenzamos a pelear y cuando me di cuenta terminé en su cama. ¿Contenta?- la miraba mientras ella estaba con la boca abierta-

Un minuto. Entonces… ¿te acostaste con él?

Si, eso es lo que te acabo de decir.

¿Y? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Angela, tu sabes que a mí eso no me interesa, yo sólo cedí a un impulso biológico. Ni me importa, no soy de esas mujeres que se enamoran. El amor no existe.

Oh, cariño. No concuerdo contigo. El amor es un gran sentimiento. Algún día verás lo que se siente estar enamorada y que ese amor te corresponda. Algún día.

Como digas Ange- contesto escépticamente.

Bueno, entonces no sabes ni como se llama. ¿Cierto?

Si, no lo sé. Sólo que era muy bueno en la cama y que tiene un acromion perfecto.

Mmm, suena como un adonis. Suerte la tuya.

Ange, la suerte no existe. Son solo variables y lo sabes.

Ya cariño, lo sé, lo sé.

Bueno, bueno al menos te acostaste con alguien. Hace tiempo que no pasaba y llegaste tarde por eso. ¿No?

Si, tuve sexo esta mañana. Si eso es lo que querías escuchar.

¡Felicidades querida!

Gracias.

Bueno, cariño. Sigue en lo que estabas, yo terminaré con la reconstrucción facial.

Ok, Angela.

Oh, por cierto. El Dr. Goodman tiene algo que decirte respecto a un compañero.

Cierto, gracias. Me había olvidado.

Te veo más tarde Brenn.

Ok Angela.

**_¿Qué piensan? Una breve conversación entre Angela & Brennan. Una amistad sin igual. _**

**_Reviews apreciados. Gracias por leer._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!. ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo!. Gracias por los reviews. **

**Acepto la crítica sea buena o mala. So. :'). **

**Sorry, esta corto, creo que me hace falta un poco de inspiración. La única solución para eso es una maratón de Bones. **

Capítulo 5-

_Genial, resulta que ahora el Dr. Goodman quiere verme respecto al "compañero". Uno de esos tontos que no sabe nada. Un machista seguramente. _

Bueno, Dr. Goodman. Estoy aquí. ¿Para qué me necesita?

Gracias por venir, sólo le hago saber que su compañero, un agente del FBI vendrá a las 12. Espero que sea amable con él.

Como diga Dr. Goodman- Con eso Brennan salió de esa oficina.

Cuando ya casi eran las doce. Todo el equipo se reunió para darle la bienvenida al agente del FBI.

Bueno. ¿Qué hacen todos en mi oficina?

Esperamos al nuevo agente. Quisiera saber lo guapo que es. Dicen que los agentes del FBI son muy churros. – Decía animadamente Angela – mientras se arreglaba bien.

Todos se viraron hacia Angela y la miraban.

¿Qué? No me miren así, es sólo curiosidad si es verdad. Sólo déjenme en paz.

Dra. Brennan estamos aquí para darle una calurosa bienvenida al que será el enlace entre el Jeffersonian y el FBI- dijo el Dr. Goodman en tono cortante-

Yo tampoco sé que hago aquí- Decía Hodgins mientras se paseaba por la oficina- Debería estar revisando los resultados del espectrómetro de masas. Además no confío en estos tipos.

Tu y tus teorías conspirativas. Supéralas Hodgins.

¿Quién dijo que era teorías? Algunas son solo detalles verdaderos.

¿Verdaderos? Y porque nadie lo sabe, sólo tú.

Sólo olvídalo, Ange. Tú no entiendes.

Como digas. ¿Y tu Zack? ¿Algo al respecto?

Yo estoy aquí porque el Dr. Goodman dijo que estuviéramos aquí.

Excelente respuesta. -Dijo Hodgins- Eres como el preferido de la maestra.

No lo entiendo-

Bueno, el preferido. El que le hace todo al profesor. – dijo Hodgins a manera de explicación-

Eso no es concreto.

Ok, ¡TODO EL MUNDO PARE!. Esperaremos aquí, le damos la bienvenida y todos a sus respectivos trabajos. ¿OK?- dijo autoritariamente el Dr. Goodman.

Ok. – se escucho al unísono.

Ya eran pasadas las doce y el agente del FBI no llegaba.

¿Si ven? Para colmo es un impuntual- comentó Brennan-

Esperaremos aquí y PUNTO.

Igual es mi oficina.

Cuando entró el nuevo agente.

El entraba con la cabeza gacha y no vio bien con quien iba a trabajar.

Buenas tarde. Lo siento por la tardanza. El tráfico. Soy el Agente Especial Seeley Booth y seré el nuevo enlace. Espera un momento eres Tú, sólo que sin barro.

¿Yo? Seguro me confunde- dijo Brennan.

Si seguro será eso- dijo Booth.

¿Se conocen? -´preguntó el Dr. Goodman.

¿Qué? No, para nada. Nunca lo había visto-

No yo tampoco la había visto.

Booth sabía que era ella, pero primero averiguaría porque negó conocerlo.

Cuando Brennan lo vio, lo reconoció pero igual no le importaba era un ambiente profesional. Y su relación sexual no importaba.

Bueno, Agente Booth. Le presentaré al equipo- dijo Goodman mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Ella es Angela Montenegro, una artista se especializa en darles un rostro a los restos- Señalando hacía Angela. El le estrechó la mano.

El es el Sr. Zack Addy, es uno de los pasantes de la Dra. Brennan.

Ella es la Dr. Temperance Brennan, una de las mejores antropólogas forenses del país. Con ella trabajará más en los casos.

Y el es Hodgins, entómologo el da a conocer donde estuvieron los restos a partir de los insectos o plantas. – Señalo hacia Hodgins.

Sin nada más que decir. Este es el equipo.

Me retiro cada uno a trabajar. – ordenó Goodman-

Cada uno salió de la oficina de Brennan.

Dejando a Booth y Brennan solos.

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? El próximo capítulo ellos hablarán!.**

**Los reviews son muy apreciados me dan una razón para escribir. :')-**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola, Hola. ¿Cómo están? Bueno, por San Valentín actualizo hoy!. Espero les guste._**

**_Comenta & hazme saber lo que piensas. ¿Reviews?_**

**_Gracias por hacerme saber que piensan sobre las historias, sus alertas & favoritos._**

Capítulo 6.

Cuando todos dejaron la oficina, el agente Booth se aseguro de ponerle seguro a la puerta antes de que alguien interrumpa.

¿Qué diablos crees que haces?- ¿Por qué le pones seguro a la puerta?- decía una Brennan muy exaltada.

Porque tu y yo tenemos unas cosas pendientes de hablar. Le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio.

Así que eres Temperance Brennan, quien diría que eres una de esas cerebritos- le decía acercándose inquisitivamente a su asiento.

Ajá, esa soy yo. Soy la mejor antropóloga del mundo. Al parecer eres agente. – le dijo fríamente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Si, el mejor en el campo por eso estoy aquí. Trabajando con ustedes. – lo dijo resaltando lo último amargamente.

Lo mismo digo. Ahora somos "compañeros".

Me podrías decir ¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías, Dra. Brennan?

Porque realmente no lo hago, una relación sexual no significa que te conozca, Agente Booth.

Una relación sexual que disfrutaste mucho, no?

¿Qué? Eso es mentira. Ha estado bien, pero has sido casi igual que mis otras parejas sexuales. Así que no sé con qué compararlo Agente Booth. Pero ha estado bien.

_Pero que tipo tan pero tan arrogante. Ha sido bueno en la cama, sí. Pero nunca le daré la satisfacción de decírselo. Estúpido macho alfa arrogante. Te odio y odiaré trabajar contigo. Aunque el sexo era bueno. Me pregunto si lo haría otra vez. Por Dios, Brennan. Contrólate, contrólate. _

Bueno, no estuviste mal, pero creo que deberías ser más flexible. Avísame si lo quieres volver a hacer aunque al parecer si quieres al igual que yo.

_El me lo decía con esa mirada oscura, la misma de ayer. ¿Cómo olvidar esa mirada? Ahora sus ojos son oscuros, quiere tener sexo conmigo en mi oficina. ¡Esto es inaceptable!_

Esto es un ambiente profesional Agente Booth, nuestra mítica relación sexual no importa aquí. Sólo somos Dra Temperance Brennan y el Agente Especial Seeley Booth. Nada más.

Estás segura, Brennan? Porque no parece, estás muy nerviosa.

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe eso? Acaso lee mentes o qué. Este tipo es extraño._

No estoy nerviosa y ni siquiera sé porque lo dice, Agente Booth. Yo nunca estoy nerviosa.

Ahora esta esa electricidad en el ambiente, esa tensión tan fuerte. Ninguno de los dos dice algo, pero se miran firmemente, mientras esa tensión sexual crece y crece.

Ahora seguro te acordaste de toda la noche de ayer, en la que no dejabas de pedirme más.

Ja!. Le dije que eso no me importa. Seamos profesionales. Nunca nos conocimos. Sólo fuiste un buen polvo- le dijo para que pudiera dejarla en paz.

Si, bueno tienes razón un buen polvo. Eso me relajo mucho. Gracias, Dr. Brennan. Quiere decir que nunca nos conocimos, no?

Si, Agente Booth, sí. ¡Nunca nos conocimos, fue solo sexo!. Ahora si me disculpa debo terminar este informe.

Ahí está la puerta, seguro no quiere que se la señale, no?- le dijo sarcásticamente.

No gracias, se donde está.

Oh, por cierto te olvidaste algo en mi casa esta mañana cuando no querías salir de mi cama- la miraba y en ese momento sacó un arete de su bolsillo. Toma.

Brennan estiro la mano y en ese momento Booth la agarra del brazo y la pone en frente del él. Ahora están cara a cara, los alientos casi mezclados, sus labios están a puntos de rozarse.

Booth comienza a besarla apasionadamente, su lengua invade su boca y cuando se da cuenta ella le sostiene el cabello y lo aprieta más hacia ella. Siente que sus pulmones van a colapsar por ese beso. Brennan está sentada encima del escritorio mientras sus piernas envuelven firmente la cintura de Booth. Ambos están fuera de control.

Cuando de pronto:

Brennan, honey. Soy Angela. Necesito preguntarte algo. Estás con el agente Booth?.– decía mientras tocaba la puerta insistentemente.

En ese momento. Brennan se da cuenta de la situación que esta y sabe que cometió un gran error. Aleja a Booth rápidamente, mientras le da una mirada asesina y se arregla la blusa.

Si, Angela estoy aquí con el Agente Booth. – le decía mientras le abría la puerta.

¿Qué hacían ustedes dos encerrados?- les dice con una mirada poco creíble.

Nada Angie, sólo estábamos hablando de cómo trabajaremos, los datos y todo eso. No sé en qué momento la puerta se ha cerrado.

Si, Srta. Montenegro, necesitamos verificar detalles sobre nuestro nuevo trabajo.

Srta Montenegro? Dime, Angela.- le decía mientras le sonreía.

Si, bueno. Ange que decías? – pregunto Brennan curiosamente

No, nada cariño. Más tarde te pregunto. Me voy a mi oficina.

En ese momento Angela sale de la oficina de Brennan.

Esto no ha terminado, Agente Booth. Eso no fue nada. Sólo cedí a un impulso biológico.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo suena el teléfono de Booth.

Ajá.. Si, Estaré ahí pronto. Adiós.- decía Booth mientras contestaba el teléfono.

Como digas. Desearía terminar esta conversación. Pero debo regresar a mi oficina. Después terminamos nuestra conversación- le dijo seriamente.

Con eso la dejo a Brennan sola en su oficina.

¿Qué diablos hice? – se preguntaba mientras ponía sus manos en su cara.

**_Bueno. ¿Que piensan? No sé si dejarlos como amantes o algo así. Lo pensaré. ;)_**

**_Por cierto. ¡Feliz San Valentín!. Espero disfruten el día. _**


End file.
